Credit card companies require merchants to check the picture identification of a person using a credit card issued by their company. These requirements help to reduce credit card fraud. However, these requirements are also burdensome and time consuming for the merchant and the customer alike. Additionally, when customers forget to take their credit cards with them while shopping, many times, they are not able to purchase a desired object.